Lovers at a great Divide
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Sousou loves her so much but can't stand not knowing what she thinks or feels. How can he love someone who seems unable to do the same thing? SousouKakouen


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor anime.

* * *

**Lovers at a great Divide**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Sousou lay on his back, staring at the ceiling while listening to the breaths of the person who was lying beside him. She sounded so peaceful asleep. Then again, awake the girl wasn't exactly the talking type of girl either. It made it hard for him to know what was going on in her mind. A long time ago he rescued her. Well, that's how she saw it. The only thing he did was take her away from _that_ place.

He met her when he had taken a break from fighting and leadership and all that crap. He didn't care much about power back then. Maybe, after all this time, he still didn't care. He had been walking for a couple of hours until he suddenly heard a gun shot. Captivated by his own curiousity he went to find out. And there she was. A beautiful black haired girl. She was sitting in the grass, her pants lay a couple of meters away and her underwear was pulled down. She was crying, obviously confused. But at the same time she looked so strong and powerful.

Next to her lay a body. The person she had obviously shot down in order to prevent him from hurting her. Sousou himself had stood there for what seemed like hours, just watching the girl. It didn't take long for her to notice him though. Immidiately, in fear, she aimed his gun at him and started shooting. Sousou had no idea why but for some reason she was unable to hit him. Reflexes probably. Caused by his destiny. The destiny of the Magatama and the Sousou Moutoku of 1800 years ago.

Unable to really know what he was doing Sousou walked up to her. She kept shooting at him. Her eyes widened in fear as she kept missing and he kept getting closer. Then, without thinking he held out his hand. ''You don't belong here.'' He still remembered those words exactly. Probably because those words were all she needed to break down into tears. Eventually she took his hand and let him pull her up. For a moment he had no idea what to do. Until she pressed herself up against him.

''Sousou?'' Suddenly a voice asked. It sounded emotionless, almost cold and uncarring. Sousou knew better. It was his fault that she had turned out to be like this after all. He moved his head, looking right into the girl's eyes.

''Did I wake you?'' He asked.

Kakouen simply shook her head and sat up, revealing her naked body to him. Ah yes, Kakouen's body. It seemed like the only time when she showed any human emotion was when they were having sex. It was as if that was the only moment for her to lose that facade. Even if it was just for a while. Sousou loved to see her like that. Vulnerable.

Sousou also sat up now, putting a hand through his hair. He hated moments like these. What could he say? He often wanted to apologize. After he 'saved' her she had sworn to protect him. She was strong. He never tought her that. But what he had learnt her was worse. He had learned her to completely shut off her feelings when fighting. She even went as far as killing in his name. She truly was loyal to him. But loyal wasn't what he needed from her. In her state would she ever be able to forgive him?

''A storm is coming.'' The black haired girl suddenly said, surprising him. ''Seito and Nanyou might attack us.''

''And you will fight, won't you?'' Sousou asked? A sudden sadness washed over him. He didn't want her to fight anymore. She had long repayed what ever debt she felt she had with him.

Kakouen looked away as if to hid her feelings. She was happy that it was dark inside of them room. She didn't want him to see her face. Not when it was so clearly written on it that she was scared. ''Kanu Unchou is on our side now, isn't she?'' The black haired girl asked although she knew the answer already. She just needed him to confirm it once more. When she fought Kanu a while ago she had felt fear towards the goddess of war. A fear she'd never wanted to feel again. She wasn't suppossed to feel like that.

''Does it really matter?'' Came the reply. ''Why don't we just lay down and see whatever happens tomorrow?''

Kakouen looked aside, facing Sousou once again. ''Whatever happens,'' She repeated. ''Tomorrow?''

Sousou smirked. So he could surprise her after all. He started to like this side of her already. Maybe if it was just for tonight, he would make her feel warm again. ''Yes Kakouen. Not everything has to go as planned. Hell, the best thinks come unplanned.''

''Yes.'' She replied. All the surprise in her voice had already vanished in thin air again.

Sousou sighed, slightly disappointed. Kakouen ofcourse didn't fail to notice this. ''Are you mad at me, Sousou?''

He shook his head. ''No. I'm not. I'm just frustrated.''

''Ah.'' Was her only reply. Should she ask why?

''Frustrated.'' Sousou repeated. He had expected her to ask why. That would've been much easier. He sat up again, cupping her face. ''Frustrated that I don't know what's going on in your mind.''

She blushed slightly at his actions although her face didn't betray any other emotion. She just stared at him.

''Do you love me?'' He finally asked, pulling her face closer to his own.

''Yes.'' She replied.

He smiled a bit. ''Then show it.''

''I can't.'' She whispered.

''Why not?'' He wanted to know. Their lips were almost touching by now. ''Why won't you let me in?''

Wouldn't let him in? Couldn't he see that she had already given her heart to him. He meant everything to her. She would die for him. She had stopped to give a damn about her own miserable life. He was the only light she could see in this cold and dark world. But letting him in any further, letting anyone know that she loved him would mean the end of them. People would come after Sousou to hurt her. She had made too many enemies. She couldn't. Besides, maybe she simply had forgotten how to love. How to really love someone.

A tear fell down her cheek, making its way around Sousou's hand. With that he kissed her. It was innocent at first but then he slipped his tongue in her mouth causing her to moan slightly. He just held her like that. He never wanted this night to end. Because he knew, he knew that tomorrow she would go back to being the Kakouen Myousai he made.

They fell back on the bed, Sousou leaning on top of the black haired girl he loved so much. When they finally parted they just lay there, staring at each other. Both obvious to each other's feelings. _I love you Sousou Moutoku. I truly do. _She just hoped she could say those words out loud some day. Without having to fear for his life. She was an assasin, a toushi who had done something a toushi never should.

Fall in love.

**The End**

* * *

They're cute. That's all. I rest my case!


End file.
